yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadin
is a Rank E, Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Cadin evolves into Cadable starting at level 21. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Land: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Cadin is a cicada Yo-kai with a light yellow body, with a long "beak" and four arms. He wears a green kimono tied with a purple belt and a pair of geta. A katana hangs from his belt. He has a tendency to sleep. After every time he wakes up, he has a timer of one week until he falls asleep again. Cadin seems to show a moderate amount of swordsmanship, seeing as he knows how to use the katana strapped to his belt. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Cadin appears by first time in EP007 as a cameo inWhisper's illusion. Just as a shadow. Cadin makes his debut in Yo-kai Cadin. Nate, Eddie and Bear were all looking for a treasure using Eddie's Application, but always when something was detected and they dig, there isn't anything. Eddie and Bear leave, but when Nate scans the hole, he discovers Cadin sleeping. Whisper tries to convince Nate that Cadin is only a simple cicada. Cadin awakes and confirms that he is a Yo-kai, and he tells Nate that he was a simple cicada when was alive, but just sang and lived for only one week, and being a Yo-kai, he will live for another week, but living under a hole, he'll live for more time. He is disturbed to realize that he had come out of his hole, he reclaims Nate to remove it from the hole. Whisper say (really, he was reading it) that he can live more if he makes a hard routine that consists in eating a healthy breakfast, performing moderate exercise, laughs of stress and taking a hot bath. After that, the countdown doesn't stop, because the routine only works for humans, then, he decides to live his last days having fun with them. They pass the week together, and when they just have less than a minute left, He gives his medal to Nate and Cadin falls to the floor, but it is found out Cadin is actually sleeping. Then, Whisper reads that, as a Yo-kai, he doesn't have any limited time to live. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Cadin was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he is among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero to go on sale. And he was seen being whacked by K'mon-K'mon. In Yo-kai Bruff, he was summoned by first time in Anime to fight Bruff, but fails and finish being his admirer. In Cadin Goes to a Concert, Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan found him coming out of the ground, awakening with his alarm clock. Cadin tells them that he awakes at that hour because he want to go to the Next HarMEOWny concert and need to keep himself awake. So them go with him. In the travel to the concert, he tries to stay awake during the travel inside of the train, but when everyone else goes out, he falls asleep. Jibanyan whacks him because he was disappointed because he really wanted to go with Cadin. Cadin wakes up and finally enters with Jibanyan, but when the concert starts, he can't support anymore and falls asleep again. In Christmas Blackout! Time for a Yo-kai Watch Update!, Jibanyan and a Statiking go to the Next HarMEOWny concert and take with them a photo of Cadin, possibly by what happened the last time. In EP111, he reappears in the Mr. Crabbycat's mini corner in the Sharp Academy, as a student with B3-NK1, Snartle, Shogunyan, Cutta-nah and Dimmy. Yo-kai Watch: The Movie Cadin is first summoned in Yo-kai Watch: The Movie during the final battle, along with the others Yo-kai, fighting against Dame Dedtime and her Wicked. He even help Komasan to fight one of the Wicked. Cadin was also seen using his soultimate, Cicada Cut, along with Komasan and Everfore using Spirit Dance and Beauty Beam respectively, to try to defeat Dame Demona. His attack was to throw blue energy from his sword. He was then seen by the crowd of Yo-kai who gathered after the battle Yo-kai Watch Cadin is automatically befriended in ''Welcome to the World of Yo-kai'' when the player captures bugs. They figure that one of the bugs is glowing not noticing that it is Cadin. Cadin revealed himself after the player meets Whisper and receiving their respective Yo-kai Watch model. He only revealed his true self when Nathan wakes up a Buhu. Impressed with the payer's bug-catching skills, Cadin offers his Yo-kai Medal, allowing the player to fight Buhu. Cadin can be found everyday during the game on any trees around Uptown Springdale and Blossom Heights. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Cadin can be found on Stage 11 of Uptown Springdale. Furthermore, he can also be found on Stage 46 of Blossom Heights, and on event stage 2 and event stage 8 of Mystery Way and on Stage 17 of Super Mystery Way. Cadin can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with either Pink Coin or Cheerful Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Cadin can be found on trees around Uptown Springdale and trees near Owl Light Road in Shopper's Row. Cadin can be found in the second Quiz Room behind the 40 Gate Globe Gate of Whimsy which he always appears at the bottom middle tree. Cadin can also be found in Mt. Wildwood Mountain Trail on trees. Yo-kai Watch 3 Cadin can be found in Uptown Springdale, Breezy Hills, Shopper's Row and Mt. Wildwood. He can also be found on the Jumbo Slider. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters Attribute tolerance Move list |15-67|5 = Single enemy|-}} |20-90|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises a Yo-kai's SPD with cicada-style ninjutsu.}} |17x5 (1) 18x5 (2)|5 = All enemies|6 = Nervously slices all of its foes.|-}} |||6 = Low chance of getting attacked by foes.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters Soul Yo-kai Watch 2 Quotes * '''Befriended: "Zounds! Such zealous skirmishing! Let's bond ourselves in friendship!" * Loafing: "I must rest..." * Receiving food (favourite): "I am restored!" * Receiving food (normal): "Eh...OK." * Receiving food (disliked): "Fly, vile meal!" Etymology "Semimaru" combines with maru ''(丸), a'' suffix typical of boy names. It might also be a wordplay on Semimaru, famous poet and musician of the Heian period. In Spanish, "Ningarra" is the combination of the words Ninja and Cigarra (Cicada). Origin Cadin's design is based on a cicada, specifically the Japanese species called minminzemi, after its "min min" cry which is also Cadin's catchphrase. (Said species is also a catch able bug in the game, called Green Cicada in the US port.) Cicadas are especially known for their courtship calls, which are particularly loud (up to 120 dB, one of the loudest in the animal kingdom) and usually performed at dusk to avoid the attention of predators. They're regarded as one of the symbols of summer, and in past ages, both them and crickets would be kept as pets for people to enjoy their singing. They also give their name to a type of ninja decoy techniques (typically removing one's overcoat and luring the enemy into striking it), called utsusemi no jutsu ("cicada skin technique"). Trivia * Unlike how Jibanyan, Dismarelda, and Happierre were the first three Yo-kai Nate meets in the anime, Cadin is the first Yo-kai befriended by the player to fight Buhu. * In the E3 trailer for Yo-kai Watch, Cadin can be seen attacking, still using its Japanese voice. This was changed by the time the demo and final game were released. * Cadin's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Runaway, Buzz, Cicain, Cicady. In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges Category:Onechanside